


petrichor

by writingg



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Burnish headcanons, First Time, Hand Jobs, I have a lot of feelings about these boys, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingg/pseuds/writingg
Summary: The rain is safe. So is Gueira.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> sobs into the mic about how much I love these two

The rain, ironically enough, provides the Burnish the most protection.

Water doesn't dampen their flames. In the early stages of the great world blaze, firefighters learn that lesson the hard way and the powers that be immediately pour money into other ways of extinguishing them. Mad Burnish rises from the ashes of the initial flare, honing their flames into tools both destructive and defensive, and the world spins on.

The rain, as it falls, sizzles on their skin, but a tsunami couldn't douse the fire of even one Burnish.

During any storm- flash affairs in the desert, but welcome when they come- they rarely have to worry about a raid. Freeze Force finds that the combination of flames and falling water would not benefit them the first time Meis and Gueira lead a charge out into torrential rain. The steam that results eliminates visibility and throws off the accuracy of the freeze guns, and for once the slimy bastards beat a hasty retreat. 

So the Burnish breathe easier when rain begins falling outside the cave they're huddled in. The lines around their eyes aren't so tight, the sound of thunder means they're not straining to hear the whirr of propellers, and a few of the adults (de facto parents, so many Burnish children lost theirs when they first changed) watch the younger ones splash in a large puddle near the opening with something like smiles on their faces.

Gueira stands, all awkward angles, and shoves his hands in his pockets to survey their temporary home. A streak of lightning cuts across his grin at Lio, and with the boss' unspoken approval he swings around and heads out into the downpour.

Meis flashes Lio a look that's met with a slight nod, so he follows.

They're barely outside before Gueira rushes forward with a whoop, leaping off the cliffside and summoning his armor and Miami midair. Shaking his head at the clouds of steam, Meis joins him half a heartbeat later anyway and the freefall is exhilarating, burnish flames wrapping around him protectively as he drops, Dallas purring underneath him when he finally touches down. It's freedom, it's raw and breakneck as they race each other across the desert, wild yells and the roars of their motorcycles unrestrained with no one to hear. The rain keeps falling and the chill is a pleasant counterpoint to the heat running through them. As they haul ass across the valley the sky cracks, a burst of light in front of them, and they blaze bright in sympathy. Half of the water pouring down near them evaporates before it hits the sand and their hearts are in their throats for the way the land, in this moment, feels like theirs.

Gueira's raucous voice carries over the din around them, somehow. “Meis! This way! I wanna try something!”

As if he had to say anything at all for Meis to be right behind him.

Miami veers a hard right and Meis nearly touches the desert floor on his own banked turn. He frowns when Gueira barrels straight toward a cliff with no signs of stopping but doesn't ease up the metaphorical gas himself. “What exactly are we doing?”

“When you go over, concentrate on your Flare,” Gueira shouts back as if that's an answer, just as he reaches the edge.

Meis can hear the echoes of his mother's voice. _“If your friends jumped off a bridge-”_ yes. Yes he would.

Rather than directing flames to cut a path for them Gueira lets his bike fall away into nothingness so Meis follows suit, watches as Gueira lets his armor fall away as well, until he's nothing but long limbs hurtling through the air. He has his eyes shut against the wind and rain and arms wide and for a solitary moment he looks- serene. He's breathtaking.

Just before impact (because of course Meis joins him on that, too) their Flares catch them, twining around them and absorbing some of their momentum before depositing them gently on the sand. The inertia means that they still roll several yards but it doesn't hurt, can't hurt them. They end up knocking into each other and for a moment the only sound is the storm.

Then Gueira looks at Meis, and Meis looks at Gueira, and there's no way to tell who laughs first but they're breathless with it, nearly in tears as the rain finally starts to soak their clothes. “God, that was stupid.” 

“Fuck yeah it was!” Gueira tips his head back, baring his neck, and Meis thinks, _oh._

His fingers burn when he circles Gueira's wrist, Gueira's own flames reaching out in response, and he hauls them both to their feet. His heart is pounding, a crazy cocktail of fear-adrenaline-desire singing through his veins, and he really doesn't need to pull Gueira over to the bottom of the cliff but he does need to touch him, needs to keep that point of contact because Gueira is burning too.

They're both completely enveloped by fire when Meis pushes Gueira against the sheer rock, the flames around them surging with their racing breaths and forming a canopy over them, blocking out the rain. He doesn't have to wait, can feel the want mirrored right back at him, but he still looks Gueira in the eyes for a long moment just to watch the way his gaze drops to his lips.

Kissing Gueira is electric, it's hot and slick and _right_, and Meis groans into his mouth when Gueira runs a hand through his hair and pulls. He slots a thigh between Gueira's and the man jerks, breath catching between their lips, before rutting up against it. The noises he's making are sinful even muffled by Meis' mouth, but when he pulls back to start kissing down his jaw he gets loud.

“Fuck, yes, Meis, please-” and he's doing these little rolls of his hips that are going to drive Meis absolutely batshit. He reaches down to pull Gueira against him harder, grabbing a handful of his ass and Gueira gasps right as he goes in for another searing kiss.

Meis wraps his other hand around the back of Gueira's neck, nails scratching at his scalp, and the needy noise he makes goes straight to his dick, hot and hard along the line of his jeans. The energy between them has always been a kind of feedback loop, stoking each other's flames higher and this is no exception, chasing pleasure in the wet slide of their mouths together. 

When Gueira tugs him away by his hair, god, how does that feel so good?, Meis doesn't even get a chance to protest before Gueira has him choking on a moan as he licks along the line of his neck. He finds the spot that makes him the loudest and bites down, Meis pressing him full length into the cliff to thrust up, desperate for the friction. 

The smug look on his face when he pulls back to check the mark he's made vanishes when Meis drops to his knees. 

"Gonna suck you off," he promises if it weren't already apparent, leaning in to mouth along the line of Gueira's cock through his stupid leather pants, and Gueira just stares at him helplessly. Meis tosses his hair over his shoulder and quirks an eyebrow at him; he finally realizes he needs to give some kind of confirmation but with all the air out of his lungs the most he can do is nod.

It's good enough so Meis drags his tongue along the inseam as he unbuckles Gueira's belt, then shoves his pants out of the way. His cock is flushed, thick and already leaking and Meis has never _wanted_ so badly. He flicks his tongue over the slit to taste him, all heat and salt, and Gueira swears.

With one hand on Gueira's hip and the other gripping his base, Meis takes him in his mouth and the floodgates open. The words are more nonsense and cursing than anything coherent but as he devolves into ragged moans Meis knows he's doing something right. His thumb presses into the divot by his hipbone and one of Gueira's hands falters near his head so he pulls back for a moment. "Pull my hair." The order comes out half wrecked and Gueira looks winded by it, pupils blown wide.

"God, yes, Meis-" he breathes as he threads his fingers through long hair, "like that, like that-" 

His jeans are too damn tight and Meis drops his hand to palm his dick through them. Gueira fucks forward into his mouth and almost apologizes but Meis just stares at him and takes him deeper, making it a challenge, making Gueira trip over his words until he manages "I- Meis, 'm close-!"

When all the tension drains from him Meis pulls off, coughing a little before he swallows. Gueira watches him with a dazed expression until he realizes Meis is shoving a hand down his own pants. "No no no," he says, pawing for him, "Get up here, wanna touch you too."

As he stands he realizes his thighs are shaking. Gueira undoes his jeans with the same ferocity he does everything and wraps a hand around him, making a breathless sort of noise. "Fuck, Meis, how are you perfect?"

There's no way to answer that so Meis doesn't and Gueira, bless him, keeps running his mouth as he smears precome over his tip and starts to jerk him off. "Wanted this for fuckin' ever." His voice is low, rough, and Meis is so turned on he can't think, forehead falling forward onto Gueira's collarbone. "Want you to fuck me next time, bend me over and wreck me." He twists his wrist and Meis whines, gripping his shoulders and thrusting up into his hand. "Too bad we're Burnish, I don't wanna be able to walk for a week."

That's all it takes and Meis is coming, choking on a moan, fingers digging into leather as he shakes through it. Gueira's back to talking nonsense, swearing mixed with endearments this time, and when Meis is finished he brings his hand to his mouth- and licks it.

Flames dance across their skin to clean up the remainder of the mess but once their pants are done up Meis grabs Gueira by the lapels to haul him in for another kiss, licking into his mouth to taste himself, feeling half out of his mind. When they finally part they're both flushed, and Gueira headbutts him. He returns it a little less gently.

"Hey." For a moment they breathe together, and Meis knows words aren't necessary but he wants to say it anyway. Their fire mingles in the air above them, Burnish flames wrapped around each other tightly, reflecting each other's souls. "I fuckin' love you."

Gueira's smile is a slow, wholly satisfied thing. "I fuckin' love you too."

The rain continues to fall and nothing has changed except, maybe, perspective. 

Lio greets them with a quiet smile that says he knows, which he probably does, and they slip into the space beside him and continue to lead. Nothing changes- not their flames, not their teamwork- because they already pulled the best from each other.

Okay, the sex is a change. And the sex is _fantastic._

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @poetrics_


End file.
